


I Did It All For You

by whysitsmiling



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eye Trauma, Hospitals, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whysitsmiling/pseuds/whysitsmiling
Summary: Sean wakes up after the events of Episode 3. Angst ensues.





	I Did It All For You

Sean woke up gradually, with a nagging sense of dread forcing him out of the deepest slumber of his life. Disoriented, he opened his eye.

Just his right eye. His left eye wouldn’t open, and a dull pain throbbed in his face.

Panic building through a drug induced haze, Sean tried to reach towards his face but—

Handcuffs. Both his hands were in handcuffs. _Fuck. What happened to Daniel??_ he wondered.

Calming himself somewhat, Sean closed his eye and tried to focus on his last memories more precisely. He’d agreed to the heist with Finn, who’d expressed an interest Sean hadn’t really anticipated. He and Finn has kissed (Sean still couldn’t believe he’d actually done it!) and then they’d broken into Merrill’s place together. And Daniel had opened the safe, which Sean took a gun from.

The gun—he’d shot Merrill with it. And then Finn— _no, no no nonono!_

Finn was dead, and it was all Sean’s fault. Sean might as well have pulled the trigger himself on the first person he’d ever kissed. The guilt and pain was overwhelming, but he forced himself to try to remember what had happened next. He remembered Daniel throwing him against a shelf, and vaguely recalled a whirlwind of items worse than the one in the motel when Daniel had learned their dad was dead.

Had Daniel hurt him in the aftermath of Finn’s death? It seemed possible. Daniel claimed to be in control, but every day Sean became more convinced that Daniel’s anger was controlling him.

And Sean—Sean was stuck. Restrained to a hospital bed, he realized as he finally looked around more closely. A cop was asleep in a chair near the bed—monitoring a patient as injured as Sean was apparently boring. But where was Daniel? Sean’s life was over, but Daniel probably got away. With the money in that safe and not caring about discovery of his powers, Daniel could be almost anywhere.

If Daniel had a choice, he’d probably gone to Arizona to find Karen, Sean realized with bitterness. Karen was the person Sean had wanted to protect Daniel from the most, Karen with her hurtful words and vicious actions. And now Daniel had no one to protect him from her, or the police, or from himself.

Sean couldn’t help Daniel at all anymore. Sean couldn’t even help himself. And as the thought of Daniel hurting people like he'd hurt Sean consumed his mind, he cried himself back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to process my feelings after Episode 3 so I wrote this, you're welcome. i used my angstiest save file as inspiration.
> 
> partly inspired by [slowtownes'](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowtownes/works) ["i never meant to hurt you"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784048), which is great


End file.
